


О пользе и вреде экспериментов

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Het, Humor, Mini, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые эксперименты бывают как вредны, так и  полезны</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе и вреде экспериментов

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов за команду 12/04
> 
> Бета: answeraquestion
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминается кроссгендер

— Вы — растение, — произнесла Унохана, наконец отложив записи. Она перепроверила результаты уже семь раз, но глаза ее не обманывали.

— Что? Кто? — Аясегава Юмичика открыл рот, потом закрыл. Унохана сочувственно улыбнулась. 

— Хотите оставить усики? — спросила она, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Конечно, нет! — отчеканил Юмичика. Унохана внимательно поглядела на него. 

— Я так и думала, — она поставила галочку рядом с фамилией Аясегава. — Приходите завтра после обеда, постараюсь избавить вас от следов хлорофилла.

— Спасибо, — подобрав зеленые усики, лежавшие на полу, Юмичика встал с кровати. — Я могу идти? 

— Да, конечно, — отозвалась Унохана, наблюдая за Аясегавой. 

Происходило что-то совершенно невероятное. Три дня назад она госпитализировала Абарая с появившимися внезапно первичными и вторичными женскими половыми признаками. А капитан Кучики обратился вчера с жалобами на способности к чтению мыслей без использования кидо и других техник. Он совершенно не хотел знать, что о нем думает отряд, и был даже расстроен. 

Кира же получил способность отращивать клыки и плеваться огнем, и тоже почему-то не обрадовался.

Анализы показали присутствие в организме всех пациентов некого вещества. Именно его воздействие на конкретную рейши подарило им дополнительные органы и функции. При том каждому — свои. И вот сегодня госпиталь навестил Аясегава.

Унохана не удержалась и снова проглядела записи. Она что-то упускала, что-то важное. Если отказаться от варианта с воздействием нового пустого, то тут не обошлось без вмешательства извне.

Ей вдруг вспомнились случаи странного исчезновения шинигами. Сначала появились данные о нескольких, дальше — всплыло, что пропавших гораздо больше, но никто не обращал на это внимания. 

Она решительно отложила листки и вышла. Надо было кое-что проверить. 

Денек выдался жаркий, Унохана жмурилась на солнце и теребила кончик косы. Происшествие не давало ей покоя который день. Ситуация неслыханная, просто скандальная, и именно ей и четвертому отряду придется с ней разбираться. 

Уже порядком раздраженная, Унохана вошла на территорию двенадцатого отряда. Первым ей попался Акон. Он спешил куда-то через просторный двор и не сумел избежать столкновения. Унохана преградила ему путь. 

— Мне бы хотелось увидеть капитана Куроцучи, — вкрадчиво улыбаясь, сообщила она. Акон побледнел, рожки на лбу заострились, а пепел с сигареты, о которой он забыл, осыпался на хакама.

— Эээ… Он немного занят, капитан Унохана, — явно подбирая слова, пробормотал Акон. — Но я ему сейчас доложу. Подождите здесь…

— Если ты не против, я пройду с тобой, — по-прежнему мягко заявила Унохана, однако ее тон не предполагал возражений. Акону ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Он развернулся на пятках и побрел обратно, в сторону лаборатории. Унохана поспешила за ним.

Лаборатория двенадцатого отряда находилась в самом центре отведенной территории. Она занимала больше места, чем казармы, хозяйственные и административные помещения вместе взятые. Унохана с интересом оглядывалась вокруг, пока Акон вел ее по коридорам и залам диковинного сооружения. Ей на глаза то и дело попадались колбы и пробирки с чем-то явно живым, по экранам во всю стену ползали линии и графики. 

В одном из залов Акон резко сбавил шаг и закричал от самой двери:

— Капитан, тут к вам капитан Унохана зашла!

По мнению Уноханы, так кричать было вовсе не обязательно, и ей это показалось подозрительным. 

— Не кричите, он и так меня заметит, — улыбнулась она, но Акон только помотал головой. 

Вздохнув, Унохана, не спросив разрешения, направилась через зал, сопровождаемая взвинченным Аконом.

— А там что? — Унохана указала на одну из многочисленных дверей, выходивших в зал. Акон поспешно захлопнул ее ногой. 

— Криокамера, — ответил он, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Затем достал сигарету и закурил. 

— Я же просил не беспокоить меня во время эксперимента! — тем временем завопил Маюри, но обернувшись, увидел незваную гостью, осекся, а затем удивительно ловким движением свернул сразу все окна на огромном экране. Унохана успела заметить только укрупненное изображение цепочки рейши. 

— Добрый день, капитан Куроцучи, — улыбнулась Унохана, подходя к столу. — А чем это вы тут заняты, когда в Готее ЧП?

Маюри покрутился на стуле, переложил на столе блокноты.

— ЧП? Ничего не знаю ни о каком ЧП! Вам-то что за дело? — наконец довольно грубо ответил он. Унохана подняла брови.

— Некоторые офицеры получили странные мутации. Капитан Кучики читает мысли, Абарай Ренджи теперь женщина, а Аясегава – вьющаяся роза.

— Да ну? Как интересно! — Маюри попытался изобразить удивление, но что-то подсказало Унохане, что это всего лишь неумелая игра. То ли фальшивый тон, то ли записи, которые он пытался спрятать под горой другой документации. Она бросила взгляд на пробирки, которые Акон задвинул за колбу с бурлящей жидкостью.

— Вы ничего не слышали об этом? — Унохана подошла ближе. Маюри попытался отодвинуться, но за ним был стол, а сбоку — еще один.

— Вот же чушь! Конечно, нет! — возмутился Маюри, сплетая пальцы на груди. Унохана шагнула вперед, касаясь коленями его коленей. 

— Странно, что вы не спешите сейчас же исследовать пострадавших, — она чуть наклонилась, коса покачнулась, ее кончик лег Маюри на грудь.

— Что за чушь вы городите? — процедил Маюри, отклоняясь. Их носы уже почти соприкасались, и Унохана выпрямилась. Сегодня она сделала все, что могла. 

— Хорошо, надеюсь, вы поможете нам с исследованиями феномена? — поинтересовалась она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Маюри пробурчал за спиной:

— Надейтесь, — но Унохана сделала вид, что не слышала. Она медленно пошла прочь, прикидывая в голове, как ей вывести Маюри на чистую воду. Наверняка, это его рук дело, кто еще в Готее способен провести столь бесчеловечные эксперименты?

Но тогда куда пропали другие шинигами?

Унохана покинула лабораторию, безошибочно выбирая нужные двери и коридоры. 

А потом, уже дома, лежа на футоне, обдумывала план. Но ничего конкретного не приходило ей в голову.

* * *

На следующий день, получив результаты анализов, Унохана велела Исане пригласить к ней четверых потерпевших, о которых на данный момент было известно.

— Пожалуйста, говорите правду. От этого зависит исход нашего дела, — мягко попросила Унохана, пристально вглядываясь в открытое и симпатичное лицо Абарая. Тот моргнул, сглотнул и закивал.

— Да, капитан Унохана, так точно, капитан Унохана.

— Очень хорошо, — Унохана села на стул напротив, качнула головой, давая понять Исане, что та может идти. И когда в комнате не осталось никого, кроме нее и Абарая, спросила:

— Вы помните, когда начались изменения? 

Абарай отвечал очень подробно и откровенно. Замялся он только, когда Унохана спросила — не было ли чего-то неожиданного и необычного примерно три месяца назад. Сначала он сказал, что уже не помнит, но потом все же признался, что действительно что-то такое было. Одержимость во время интимной близости, за которую ему до сих пор стыдно. Но он думал, что просто соскучился, потому что это был первый раз после того, как капитан и он сам выписались из госпиталя. Унохана кивнула, поблагодарила и позвала Аясегаву. 

Тот рассказал примерно то же, а затем Кира повторил показания. У каждого был момент внезапной одержимости после выписки и все при этом решили, что это из-за долгого воздержания. Унохана прикрыла дверь за Кирой и задумалась. Было бы проще попросить Укитаке помочь ей, у того имелся опыт в расследованиях, но Унохана решила закончить дело сама. Это же так захватывающе. Когда живешь много тысяч лет, любое разнообразие — развлечение.

Она решительно развернулась и вышла с твердым намерением вывести Маюри на чистую воду. Она снова застала того в лаборатории. Маюри читал нотации Акону за той самой запретной дверью: Акон не убрал подальше какие-то витамины.

Унохана остановилась, думая послушать и подождать, но Акон, как назло, заметил ее. 

— Капитан, к вам гости, — криво ухмыльнулся он и уронил сигарету. Маюри с раздражением загасил ее каблуком.

— Это снова вы, — досадливо протянул он. Унохана улыбнулась. Конечно, это она, кого он еще ожидал увидеть? 

— И что вы тут забыли? — все также раздраженно процедил Маюри, выходя из комнаты и плотно закрывая за собой дверь, скрывая от Уноханы Акона и странные ящики. 

Унохана приблизилась и коснулась рукой его руки.

— У вас участился пульс, — ответила она, прижимая большой палец к вене на запястье Маюри. — Вы так рады меня видеть?

— С какой еще стати мне вам радоваться? — фыркнул тот, но глаза отвел. Унохана кивнула. — Вы так и не сходили к потерпевшим. Хотя недавно проявляли к ним неподдельный интерес. — Это была внезапная догадка, то, о чем она забыла спросить Абарая, Киру и Аясегаву — вызывал ли их к себе Маюри, расспрашивал ли о самочувствии в последние несколько месяцев.

— Вполне оправданный интерес, — тут же купился тот. — Я должен был узнать, какой ущерб нанесли их занпакто чертовы квинси.

Ответ был шит белыми нитками. Унохана лишь усмехнулась и погладила голое запястье. В отличие от всего тела, эта часть оставалась незащищенной.

— Ну, раз так, извините, — она выпустила его руку. — Если что, приходите, я охотно отвечу на ваши вопросы. 

Маюри даже не кивнул. Он ждал, что она уберется, и не собирался оставлять ее одну. В итоге ей пришлось уйти, не добившись от него ровным счетом ничего дельного. Однако, оказавшись дома, она внезапно поняла, что следует делать. В этом ей помог Ханатаро, когда принес документы на подпись.

— Ханатаро, ты умеешь обращаться с компьютерами? — задумчиво оглядывая его, спросила Унохана.

Тот кивнул:

— Да, капитан Унохана, немного умею.

Унохана положила руку ему на плечо, отчего Ханатаро немного присел.

— Мне понадобится твоя помощь.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день Унохана с Ханатаро стояли у ворот двенадцатого отряда. Унохана взглянула на подчиненного, тот быстро кивнул и нырнул в ближайший канализационный люк, не заметный глазу обычного шинигами. 

Убедившись, что крышка плотно придвинута, Унохана постучала в ворота. Сначала, довольно долго, ей никто не отвечал. Затем открылось окошечко.

— Кто там? — спросил Акон, выдыхая в него дым. Унохана помахала ладонью, чтобы разогнать ядовитые облачка.

— Капитан Унохана, — мягко проговорила она, приглаживая косу. — Невежливо заставлять капитана ждать. 

Акон закашлялся — Унохана была уверена, что тот подавился недокуренной сигаретой. Затем, бормоча извинения, принялся отпирать ворота. 

Унохану подобный прием не удивил. Она заметила, что здесь к ней относятся настороженно, и это только укрепило подозрения. Унохана решительно вошла во двор двенадцатого, и, не слушая бормотание Акона, направилась к лаборатории. Акон побежал вперед, наверное, надеялся предупредить своего капитана. 

Что ж, Унохана была готова. 

К тому моменту, как она добралась до главного зала, Маюри уже сидел, совершенно ничем не занятый, и улыбался во все тридцать два неестественно-ровных и огромных зуба. Были ли это его зубы или они монтировались прямо в маску — Унохане только предстояло выяснить.

— Здравствуйте. Я так и не дождалась вас к себе, потому пришла сама и принесла выписки из медицинских карт потерпевших, — пропела она.

Маюри ухмыльнулся, слишком нервно, как показалось Унохане. Она достала из рукава свернутые в трубочку листки и положила их на стол слева от Маюри. 

— Вот, пожалуйста, давайте ознакомимся с ними, вдруг вам что-то будет непонятно, — мило улыбаясь, она шагнула к нему и почти прижалась грудью к его груди, точнее к животу, так как Маюри был выше. 

— Я сам способен читать выписки, — процедил он сквозь зубы, но Унохана не отступала. 

— Ну что вы, капитан Куроцучи, я вам помогу. Вы же не врач…

— Не надо быть врачом, чтобы понять…

Но Унохана уже села рядом с Маюри, прижалась плечом к его плечу. Эта игра ее даже забавляла, давно ей не приходилось так грубо соблазнять мужчину. Маюри пришлось развернуться на стуле к документам, тогда Унохана проговорила:

— Первая страница. Внедрение инородного вещества и перестройка органов… 

Ей оставалось надеяться, что Ханатаро услышал ее, выбрался из люка и уже включает компьютер. 

— Какого дьявола вы тут понаписали… — начал было Маюри, но Унохана положила руку ему на бедро. 

— Это весьма интересно — каким образом наши пострадавшие получились все эти удивительные свойства. Смотрите, неведомый препарат или паразит их рейши, в результате чего их внутренние органы перестроились, — Унохана чуть сжала его бедро через хаори. Вполне живое, мужское бедро. «Во всем надо искать положительное», — решила она. Маюри же только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл. Цель была достигнута. 

Унохана продолжала пересказывать конспект, при этом поглаживая Маюри: 

— Теперь вторая часть — развитие свойств. Тоже весьма занятно…

Она положила листки прямо перед Маюри, прижимаясь к нему грудью. 

— Какого дьявола вы ко мне привязались, капитан Унохана? — попытался возмутиться Маюри, но Унохана, которая исхитрилась поглядеть назад и уже видела, что Ханатаро вовсю качает информацию, быстро улыбнулась.

— О, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали все. Чтобы провели исследования и нашли виновного.

— Черт, что мне сделать, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое? — простонал Маюри, пытаясь не смотреть ей в лицо, но Унохана не давала ему пошевелиться.

— Например, признаться, что это все сделали вы…. — предложила она, вглядываясь в его маску. 

— Черта с два! Не докажете! — ухмыльнулся Маюри. — И вообще, гениальные открытия требуют жертв.

— Конечно, я понимаю… Только почему вы не использовали для эксперимента своих подчиненных? — Унохана провела пальцами по губам его маски и поняла, что они почти слиты с его собственными. 

— Я и использовал… — бросил Маюри, но тут же мелко захихикал. — Для других экспериментов.

— Вот как? — Унохана осторожно скользнула между его ног и сжала затвердевший орган через ткань. — Вы же понимаете, что я узнаю всю правду?

Маюри наставил на нее длинный синий ноготь, но не смог сказать ни слова. Унохана улыбнулась так нежно, словно перед ней был ребенок. Она смотрела на него, но видела, что Ханатаро прячется в люк, оставив компьютер включенным. Что, впрочем, уже было не важно. Она разжала пальцы.

— Что ж. Если вам неинтересно… — она поднялась из-за стола, и ловко махнув рукавом, спрятала в него несколько задвинутых за колбу пробирок. — Мы скоро встретимся, я вам обещаю, — она наклонилась и поцеловала Маюри в лоб. — До завтра.

 

* * *

— Что ж, доказательств хоть отбавляй…. И что теперь? — Маюри развел руками. — Так было надо. Готей понес большие потери, я хотел всего лишь улучшить исходные характеристики тех, кто остался.

— Ясно… И как обычно, использовали недопустимые средства…

— Ничего не недопустимые! — возмутился Маюри. — Пропавших офицеров я вернул. У них все равно ничего не получилось. Не становятся они сильнее, хоть ты тресни.

— Как они? — Унохана кивнула на Абарая с Кучики, Аясегаву и Киру.

Маюри передернул плечами. 

— Тоже мне, моралисты. Да вы сама меня соблазняли, чтобы украсть базу и экспериментальные образцы…

— Это были вынужденные меры, — расплылась в улыбке Унохана. — Итак, что вы можете предложить?

— Могу избавить их от способностей. Как будто ничего и не было, — развел руками Маюри.

— Нет, — подал голос Бьякуя, до этого молчавший как обычно. — Мне нужно еще кое-что узнать — Он положил руку на рукоять Сенбонзакуры. 

Аясегава кивнул в знак полного одобрения.

— Хочу дождаться, когда появятся цветы, — проговорил он, поглядывая на себя в начищенные до блеска дверцы лабораторного шкафа. 

Абарай покраснел и ничего не сказал, а Кира недобро ухмыльнулся.

\- Я тоже пока откажусь. 

Унохана с улыбкой повернулась к Маюри. 

— Вам сильно повезло. Но впредь вы обязуетесь никогда не применять свои методы без согласия испытуемых…

— Посмотрим… — отмахнулся Маюри.

— И помочь нашим подопечным избавиться от вновь обретенных свойств и органов, когда они того пожелают…

— Ну не знаю, я что, похож на сестру милосердия?

— И пригласите меня на ужин, чтобы искупить всю глубину своего преступления, — закончила Унохана. Маюри подавился собственной слюной и закашлялся. 

Унохана осталась довольна.


End file.
